La Gran Experiencia de la Vida
by blasterO Zx
Summary: Muchas veces nos preguntamos qué nos depara la vida. Qué será de nosotros y demás. Mike Mendel, un joven potro de Equestria experimentará lo que es vivir la vida, tanto en el aspecto bueno como en el fatídico en el que dan ganas de suicidarse. Esta historia contendrá mucho romance, amor, lucha, desesperación, lágrimas y justicia hacia situaciones peliagudas. OC, six mane and other


_**Buenas a aquel o aquellos que leen esta historia (o lo intentan) Me presento. Me llamo blasterO Zx (mi nombre será legítimamente anónimo por el momento) y soy un adolescente de 16 años. Os presento esta "novela" por así llamarla. Aunque no sé si se corresponda al término con el que denomino a este FanFic. He de decir que este Fic ya lo tenía planeado en primera instancia. En mis momentos de inspiración y de flaqueza mi sentido romántico junto a lo detallado (espero no fallar acá) me hicieron plantear la historia de este potro en Equestria. Agarré hechos ficticios y NO ficticios para cuadrar el mosaico de esta "novela" **_

_**Sin más un orgullo estar entre ustedes escritores y lectores, y que esta "novela" les sea de su agrado. **_

"_**HAZLO, O NO LO HAGAS, PERO NUNCA LO INTENTES" (Yoda)**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>LA GRAN EXPERIENCIA DE LA VIDA"<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Recordando atrás un poquito**

**(1º Persona.)**

Cuesta creer todo lo que he vivido. Cuesta creer todo lo que pude vivir, y cuesta creer que hoy día me toque vivir este vaivén de circunstancias que atañen a mí ser. No obstante, el pasado de lo que puedo denominar como "mi vida" no ha sido tan trágico como yo lo estimo hoy día.

Muchas veces nos decimos "ay pobre de mí" o esta otra famosa pregunta retórica "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?" Esas… ESAS tan bien usadas por los "derrotistas" o no tan "derrotistas" son las frases que denomino "tóxicas" pero que a la vez nos muestran a nosotros mismos que hay cosas que no dependen de nuestra mano, nos hacen daño claro está, pero que hay que sobrellevar y superar cuanto antes.

Me llamo Mike Mendel, y esto es un relato de lo que viví antes de venir aquí. Tengo desde hace dos meses 18 años, soy un potro color blancuzco, poni de tierra y crin color vino, cortito, parecido a este que usa la gente intelectual.

Hoy día estudio en la Universidad de Canterlot una carrera de la rama de la biología y psicología experimental llamada "etología". Pero eso no viene ahora mismo al cuento. Voy a relatar un poco en este libro mis "memorias para las generaciones futuras" mi más sencillo deseo es que este "diario" llegue a manos de mis hijos, que a su vez pase a manos de sus hijos y estos a sus otros hijos. Y así hasta el confín de los tiempos que nuestra efímera vida pueda recordar o imaginar.

Hoy día no es que viva el mejor momento de mi vida a decir verdad. Pero como dice esa frase tan famosa "hemos de saber de dónde venimos para saber quiénes somos" me incita a hablaros de mi historia. He de comentaros que la "vida" es algo infinito. Sabemos que tiene un principio. Ese principio es cuando nacemos. Pero tantas y tantas versiones de "vida" tenemos que nunca llegamos a "saber de la vida"

Traduzco. Imaginad que una yegua de noventa, no, CIEN años ha estado viviendo un cuarto de su vida en Ponybille, otros dos cuartos en Canterlot para terminar su vida en su tierra natal. Termina diciendo "sé tanto de la vida… ay si supierais hijos míos"

Es innegable e imbatible que esta yegua vivió cosas que no llegamos ni a imaginar. Pero no vivió la vida de un vagabundo, o la de una persona de Manehattan, o me atrevo a decir los miles de años de Celestia, y aún más exagerado. No llegó a ser millonaria y llevar vida de sibarita (come cosas de lujo)

Por ello digo que la experiencia de esa "vida" es infinita. Pero sin más preámbulos os voy a relatar de una vez por todas. Desde los 6 años que es lo máximo que recuerdo nitidamente hasta los 18 (actualmente)

Cuando tenía seis años mi mamá me solía contar historias épicas, como un mago barbudo que derrotó a todo un ejército de Chrysalis tan sólo con un simple hechizo; un escudero al que su señor trataba mejor que a su muy señora cónyuge, una princesa que deseaba ser libre de ataduras del reino o un valiente campeador que iba de batalla en batalla derrotando a sus enemigos para conseguir el perdón y devolverle la honra a su difunta mujer.

Todo esto me llenaba de imaginación cuando era chiquito. Deseaba ser aquellos héroes épicos como _Fortunato_, aquel campeador que derrotaba a sus enemigos a manos armadas intentando recuperar el honor y perdón de su mujer.

En resumen. Ahora deduzco que deseaba ser alguien importante en la vida desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre he sido muy ambicioso en mis metas desde chiquito.

A la edad de 7 años mi mamá vio comportamientos raros en mí. Logro recordar que solía esconderme de unos abusones, luego de unos potrillos normales para después de cualquier situación social. No es ser anti-social, es que era bastante solitario.

Me llevó a un centro de salud mental, y desde ese momento aquella yegua de bata blanca y plaqueta con su nombre, a la vez que sonrisa tierna me llevó viendo a trimestres hasta hoy día.

A la edad de 11 años (más maduro y consciente como es obvio) le pregunté a mamá por qué debía seguir viéndola. Por qué le interesaba tanto si tenía amigos o no. Entonces descubrí mi primera palabra extraña, muy extraña, llamada "Asperger" entonces seguí investigando sobre ello, y muchas cosas hoy día me cuadran.

A la edad de 12 años recuerdo que me dio por estudiar perros o "canes" mejor y más científicamente hablando. Me apasionaban tanto que por condición de mi ser me tiraba leyendo el mismo libro unos 8 meses a 13 horas al día. Quizá exagere la cifra, pero lo que quiero decir es que mis intereses eran "cerrados" nadie podía arrebatarme ese derecho a querer pulir esos conocimientos sobre canes.

A esa misma edad entré a la preparatoria o "Prepa" para la Universidad o coloquialmente dicha "la U". Recuerdo que fue bastante dura mi adaptación. Mucho más dura de lo normal. Sentía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese pasar. Miedo a lo nuevo y miedo a aquellos adolescentes de 16 años que me sacaban un casco y medio de altura.

Tanto miedo tuve al principio que un jovencito le dio por querer bromear y tal cacao mental me creé que pensé que me iba a matar con el argumento "el Toni cuchillos te está esperando fuera con un machete" Me hace reír hoy día mientras escribo esto ya que me presentaron a un joven que a mi memoria algo sana hoy día me parecía un retrasado (o se lo hacía) y decía "Si, si, si, te estaré esperando, llevo aquí el machete" y recuerdo que se metía el casco a la mochila sin sacar nada.

No comprendo cómo agarré tanto miedo como para decir a mamá que me querían matar en un colegio de preparatoria un tal Toni cuchillos a la salida. Al final acabaron amonestados aquellos chicos que tuvieron que ver en la pesada broma a un asustadizo como yo, como era en el principio.

A la edad de 14 años tuve mi primer romance con aquella joven del nombre que no deseo recordar. Solo diré que empieza por T. Esa joven, wow, era tan guapa que ni la mismísima Venus del Nilo tenía punto de comparación con ella. Esos ojos tan bellos (color púrpura) que brillaban con solo observarlos. Ese color de piel azulado marino (más o menos) que tanto resaltaba con su crin color blancuzco.

Jamás olvidaré esa breve experiencia que tuve con ella. Los viernes que terminaban las 30 horas lectivas de la semana (en mi instituto era así) ella y yo salíamos a tomar un rico helado a Sugar Cubes Corner. Siempre nos poníamos en frente de la ventana que daba a la calle mientras hablábamos cotilleos, intimidades (me refiero a las cosas personales) y demás.

Todo iba tan bien que fué ella la que me hizo experimentar aquel beso que nunca olvidaré. Os coloco en situación. Estábamos una tarde templada de marzo sentados en un banco de piedra abrazados el uno a el otro. Le dije las palabras dignas de alguien tan bella como ella a lo largo de unos diez minutos.

Tan profundas palabras fueron que parecía salirsele el corazón de las palpitaciones que daba al sentir ese cálido amor y nobleza en mis palabras. Ella tan sólo me dedicó un "te amo". Yo me quedé con cara de "¿Y algo más baby? :3 "

No hizo falta tan siquiera hablar de nuevo, ya que cuando menos me fui a dar cuenta ella me planto un largo beso, con lengua en mi boca. Sentí una especie de adredalina descargarse en mí. Un rico escalofrío al sentir su lengua bailar el Vals del amor junto a la mía, como ella me agarraba de la nuca terminando aquel besazo que me plantó.

Al separarnos ambos nos quedamos sonrojados, pero nos dejamos de lado las penas, o también llamado "verguenza" y seguimos besándonos toda la tarde.

Dije breve experiencia ya que algo fatídico pasó. Algo que me destrozó por completo el corazón. Algo de lo que jamás he podido olvidarme. Fue un duro impacto emocional, ya que todo iba aparentemente bien. Pero como varias cosas que acontecieron a parte en mi vida. Aquello no lo pude evitar.

Era tres meses luego del besazo (besazo porque fue el primero). Fui a busca su casa. Al llamar a la puerta abrió su mamá. Yo, con un ramo de rosas rojas sangre le pregunté donde fue a parar mi dulce maga. Ella me dijo que fue al parque a jugar.

Con todos los aires de felicidad que me permitía mi cuerpo y mente sanas me propuse ir en su busca al parque. Tardé como un cuarto de hora en llegar, ya que ese parque venía a estar más lejos de lo normal.

Cuando llegué no había prácticamente nada ni nadie. Busqué con la mirada pero todo el lugar estaba vacío. Pero como si no es la vista, otra cosa advierte la traición inminente.

Caminé por el lugar escudriñando un poco hasta que oí la voz dulce de T en la parte trasera de la casa del guarda. Me llamó la atención que tan risueña estaba ahí escondida tras esa casa.

Sigilosamente me acerco a ese lugar, y al doblar la esquina lo que ví me dejó destrozado. Era T con otro potro mayor que yo un año (unos 15) besándose juntos y diciéndose que se amaban por siempre.

Aquello me dejó hundido. Mi alma fue arrancada de mi cuerpo al sellar T su traición con aquel beso. Mi corazón fue podrido y pisoteado por la poca consideración de T por mis sentimientos. Y lo peor fue aquella frase "Mike no se enterará"

Eso hizo que mi rostro derramase silenciosas lágrimas amargas de dolor injusto y cruel por parte de T. Se me cayeron las rosas al suelo húmedo tras la lluvia fina de la noche pasada y sin más la dejé ser feliz.

Quise olvidar, pero los fantasmas del pasado siempre vuelven. A los 16 años me la volví a encontrar en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos. En la plaza de Ponybille. Al verme se me acercó y me dijo que sentía lo que hizo, que podía tener otra oportunidad. En ese momento tenía todavía las heridas muy frescas, lo que hizo que me hiciera derramar de nuevo lágrimas de tristeza ante esta. Y por la temida "adolescencia" aún más me afectó, y sin querer le dije algo malsonante que la ofendió.

Ambos sabíamos que ya no volveríamos a estar juntos. Aquello me entristecía y deprimía profundamente, pero así se dieron las circunstancias por desgracia.

Hoy día sigo en mi tierra natal. Aunque continuamente viajo a la Universidad para perseguir el sueño de ser alguien en la vida. Digo que no es el mejor momento de mi vida porque ahora mismo me encuentro hundido, traicionado por los demás y conmigo mismo. Receloso y sin esperanza alguna de que el amor vuelva a llamar a la puerta, y, aún peor, que tan siquiera exista a mi edad ese "amor" que conocí una vez.

Aunque como dicen por ahí "El tiempo lo cura todo" espero que eso me ocurra, pero presiento, y sé, que mi calvario no acaba más que de comenzar. Esto es lo que a día 22 de Septiembre llevo escrito en mis memorias. Solo Celestia sabe la de cosas que me van a pasar. Y de seguro, mas malas que buenas

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrador 3º persona omnisciente)<strong>

Al cerrar el libro, Mike sintió en el como esos recuerdos se cerraban de nuevo en el baúl de sus memorias hasta nueva orden. Derramó algunas lágrimas al ver su pasado y al sentir lo que tiene ahora y lo que se le viene encima, que, como pesimista y ciertamente certero fué, si iba a ser malo, y peor a cada intervalo de su vida.

Pero otra frase existe, y es que para lograr algo como un sueño, has de sufrir y llorar. Pero al final el fruto es exquisito. ¿Qué ocurre con el?. ¿Qué problemas se acontecerán a lo largo de su etapa como universitario y como jovenzuelo?.

Estas preguntas no tienen respuesta, por el momento.

Mike se colocó ese anorak fino en el cuerpo. Se peinó un poco, se cargó la mochila y se dirigió en tren hacia "la U". La verdadera historia de lucha, amor, desventuras, problemas y más problemas no ha hecho más que empezar. El diario está listo para recoger los logros, llantos, frustraciones y luchas de Mike Mendel, y el destino solo decidirá lo que ocurra...

* * *

><p><em><strong>En fin, esto es todo en el primer cap amigos míos :D espero que esta lectura les halla sido amena, y también les halla motivado a querer seguir mi "novela" <strong>_

_**He de decir que el intervalo de actualizaciones todavía no lo tengo previsto. Se acerca navidad y con ello creo poder escribir más. De todas maneras ni me atrevo a decir "a tal semana una actualización" o "mañana actualizo" para no defraudar a los demás por si no me veo en la posibilidad. Un saludo desde el frío tiempo de España. Feliz anticipada navidad... xD**_


End file.
